


I made some coffee for you

by SunshineReiji



Series: Tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: But whatever, Coffee, I am two months late with this, KiRei, M/M, enjoy the kirei, now it's here, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: Kira made some coffee for Reiji.





	I made some coffee for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tookette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookette/gifts).

“I made some coffee for you.”

Reiji looked up from his phone to see the tall figure of none other than Kira Sumeragi standing in front of him, two cups of coffee in his hands. He stared at the man for a while, before realising what he just said. He grinned.

“Thanks Kirarin !”

He accepted the cup of coffee and hummed happily when he felt the warmth of the cup spread through his fingers. The day was particularly cold today and Reiji found himself struggling to keep himself awake and stop shivering every once in a while.  
The coffee already made wonders on his cold body.

Kira seated himself next to Reiji and smiled a bit at him.

“Is it good ?” he asked, one of his hands scooting closer to Reiji.

Reiji took a sip of it and smiled happily.

“It’s excellent ! Exactly how I like it !”

A black coffee with a dash of milk and a bit of cinnamon. How Kira knew about that ? Reiji had no idea, but he appreciated it.  
The brunette sighed happily and relaxed thanks to the warm cup.

Kira smiled.

“Glad I got it right, Macchoccho-san.”

Reiji chuckled at the nickname.

“Are you still cold ?” the Heavens asked.

He raised his hand to gently touch Reiji’s cheek, which was still a bit icy. The brunette smiled.

“It’s okay, I’m slowly getting warmer. Thank you, Kirarin.”

Kira smiled and sipped his own coffee.

They stayed in a comfortable silence, drinking their coffees and getting warmer.

Finally, Kira took a deep breath.

“Macchoccho-san… There is a… cozy… coffee shop downtown. It just opened. Would you… like to go with me ?”

Reiji’s smile warmed his heart more than the coffee ever would.

“Of course, Kirarin. Shall we go now ?”

Kira nodded and they left, warmed by each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I ma two months late oof  
But whatever XD  
It's there it's done it's fluffy
> 
> Chu~


End file.
